


日光底下

by YuncangYin



Series: 福音回响 [3]
Category: Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: M/M, What if Bruce Wayne in flashpoint?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuncangYin/pseuds/YuncangYin
Summary: 尽管脱离了囚笼之后这具躯体拥有无比强大的能量，但在此刻，他放任自己沉入俗世最平凡的爱之中。





	日光底下

_ 我必远游，宿在旷野。  _

_  我必速速逃到避所，脱离狂风暴雨。 _

_ —— (诗篇 55:7-8 和合本) _

 

话虽然这么说，但是布鲁斯在刚出门的时候并没有想好去哪里。不熟悉的形势、无法使用的设备（他甚至不能确定这个世界上是否有另外一个“布鲁斯·韦恩”存在），每一项都限制了他。老太太给了他一件有点旧的、还算体面的风衣，尽管短袖T恤搭风衣让他有点窒息，不过他借着自己一张英俊的脸蛋，和很多不同的人搭话、不停地走动，也还是很快问清了大致的方位。

克拉克则跟在他身后亦步亦趋。他不停地看四周：他看高楼，他看卖报亭，他看红绿灯，他看走过去的壮硕男人，他看和布鲁斯搭话的漂亮女人。他看着这一切的时候都是同样的眼神、同样的目光：睁大眼睛，眉毛抬起，蓝色的眼瞳不断点在各处。他看向走过去的情侣时还被男子瞪了一眼。但无论他在看什么，他总能跟在布鲁斯身后。

除了好奇他一无所有。  
  
  


布鲁斯身上没有现金，想拿到钱只能卖掉点什么。交通他是不担心，训练一下克拉克他大概就能让克拉克带着他飞回哥谭去（毕竟哥谭和大都会不算远），之后他能再做打算；可是在那之前他得给这个可怜人买点什么吃，或许他自己也得吃点什么。而且就那位老太太说的来看，关押克拉克的应该是军方，而且现在国际情势紧张，那么他们在公共场合只要做好隐匿工作，军部也不会蠢到暴露自己来招卡尔要他们的命。

这小半个上午里，布鲁斯像是心口压着滚烫的石头，每一下奋力的跳动都会蒸发他的血液。大都会阳光明媚，他身处的公园已经有了小孩的欢声笑语，可他感觉自己像是走在在纸片上，只要稍一用力这副和平的幻象就会砰地破开，隐藏在下面的血、战火和死在超级能力之下的普通人就会露出来。他只能尽力把这些乱七八糟的想法塞进鞋底里去，以集中精力处理面前的事。  
  
  


他感到衣服被扯了一下。

他回头。

克拉克——老天啊他永远没法适应把这样一个瘦弱得可怜的人叫做超人——牵着他风衣的腰部（也是，不该苛求他的社交礼仪），有点恳求地看他，嘴唇开开合合，却没说出什么。布鲁斯有点莫名其妙地看着他。

克拉克清了清嗓子，吸了一口气，像是在鼓起勇气，可是他还是什么都没说出来。

布鲁斯感到旁边的人目光已经开始往他们身上聚集。

他一把抓住克拉克的小臂，拉着他往公园小卖部后的长椅走去。  
  
  


他们坐下来。

布鲁斯看着克拉克，把他的手放在自己的手上，安抚性地拍拍他的手背，努力让自己的声音和缓又温柔：“怎么了？”

克拉克摸了摸自己的裤子口袋，用空着的手动作很慢地从里面摸出一把零钱。

布鲁斯看着那一把零钱。

克拉克低着头把那一把钱递过去。

布鲁斯说：“为什么会有这个？”

克拉克顿了一下，很快地抬眼看他一下，又垂下眼睛，像是在组织言辞：“不……知道。摸到的。是什么？”

“这叫钱。”布鲁斯说。他看到那一把绿绿黄黄的钱里面有一张白色的纸条，就伸手想要拿出来。

克拉克像是钱会咬他一样猛地把钱拍到布鲁斯的手背上（考虑到他本身可能的力气大小，这大约不算是“猛的拍到”），接着把手缩回去。

布鲁斯按着那一把钱，一时之间竟然不知道该干什么。他有点想问克拉克为什么会怕一沓纸（就算是绿的，他的恐氪症也不至于到这个地步吧？），但他克制住了马上问的欲望。

他翻手从钱里抽出了那张纸条——果然，是那位老太太写的。她的意思似乎是给他们车费，车上也吃点什么，尤其是克拉克·韦恩，让他们不要着急。

布鲁斯看着那张纸条。

他把那一把钱卷起来，拍拍克拉克，把他拉起来：“走，去给你买根热狗。”

——克拉克·肯特似乎对这种垃圾食品很感兴趣，想必克拉克·韦恩也去之不远。他有点自嘲地想。  
  
  


片刻之后，他们再次坐在了公园长椅上。克拉克穿着老太太给他的格子长袖衬衫，看起来像个呆头呆脑的程序员。他拿着一根热腾腾的热狗。观察着它油滋滋的噼啪作响的表面，他简直有点手足无措。布鲁斯坐在他身边拿着另外一根，见克拉克满头雾水、完全不会吃的样子，他揭开包装纸，咬了第一口。

克拉克看着他，有样学样，也低头，咬了一口。接着他似乎感知到了这种东西的美味，两手拿着那根热狗，很快就吃完了。剩下的包装纸他不会处理，他又偷偷看布鲁斯。布鲁斯装作没看见他在看他，把包装纸叠起来、包住他吃了一口的热狗、走到垃圾箱旁边，把包装纸丢了进去。克拉克也把自己的包装纸叠起来，走到垃圾箱旁边，丢进去。

他们又坐到了椅子上。  
  
  


简直像情景喜剧一样。布鲁斯想。好极了。

最现实的问题是要怎样最大化地利用超人的战力——如果是以前那简直不成问题，卡尔-艾尔身上那点自带的热情和友善好像永远都用不完，而且他还拥有长期的守护和救援带来的好名声和公信力，别人唯一需要做的就是和超人理性商讨。可是现在的状况让蝙蝠侠很是头疼：一个被人类囚禁（保守估计）二十年的氪星人会对人类留下什么印象？他对这个世界还一无所知。现在像只小鸭子一样跟在他身后无过是雏鸟情节，但是低估氪星人的学习速度是很蠢的一件事：他可以飞上天空，听见每个人的心跳，看清别人的骨骼。他很快就会意识到自己和世界很不一样、他曾经历过的都是什么生活。那时他又会作何选择？他会像他曾经做过的那样，时时刻刻克制自己的力量吗？他没有爱的人，没有任何牵系来让他对这片土地和上面的人拥有保护欲望。无牵无挂，好极了。

他看着坐在他手边的克拉克。

克拉克看着天空。  
  
  


他看着天空的每一刻都像是要飘身而起。  
  
  


克拉克注意到蝙蝠侠在看他，他转过头来。

不知道是不是错觉，布鲁斯觉得他看起来比之前要健康了一些——脸颊上的凹陷没有那么明显，头发看起来多了点光泽，大得可怕的眼睛没有之前那么显眼，肤色也不再呈现出死人一样的白。太阳能永动机，二十二亿分之一的阳光里微不足道的那一点点的几个小时的照射也能让他恢复得这么快？

克拉克说：“那是太阳吗？”

这是他说出的第一个完整的句子，老天啊。

克拉克直直地看着着太阳，眯了眯眼睛，说：“它在……喷，火。小小的。很多。”

“也许你是看到了日珥。”布鲁斯说。他为自己说出的话震惊——卡尔-艾尔，他与之共事的那位，从来没说过他能直视太阳，还能看见日珥。但他能以肉身进入太空，这么想来，能直视太阳似乎也不怎么让人意外——“别直接看太阳，可能会伤到你的眼睛。”

克拉克低下头不再看太阳（他之前说这人什么来着？服从性一流是吗？），然后又问：“日珥是什么？”

“太阳大气层里的气体云，太阳活动的一种。”布鲁斯回答。感觉自己像是在上小学科学课。“你之前为什么怕那沓钱？”

克拉克有点困惑地看着他。拳曲的一小撮头发落下来。他这副模样给了布鲁斯一股熟悉的感觉。接着他想了想（他的词汇量是真的不大，是吧？），回答：“我不怕，钱。你想要。”  
  
  


布鲁斯突然有点说不出话来。

他看着氪星最后的儿子艰难地组织人类的词句，几乎每用一个词都要顿一顿：“你……是，好的。朋友。之前，实验室里研究人员也会，要我，给他们，样本（sample）。他们用……针头，要我给。不舒服，绿色的。“他的话忽然流畅起来，”红太阳监禁室后面，手术台台面普通合金被弄坏了，他们就……”他想了想，“让我回去。第二次，换，绿色的。托腿盘、托臂盘和头架。绿色的。不知道是，什么。手术台，很高。”  
  
  


布鲁斯沉默着听完了这一大段磕磕巴巴的话。

想必是他们拿到了氪石之后，试图从年纪还不大的克拉克身上取点样本。那时他已经有了些许能力，挣扎中弄坏了手术台的合金平面，他们就把他塞回了红太阳监禁室。直到弄到了更多的氪石，足量的，可以填进手术台、让他失去能力的氪石。

他连人类小孩几岁就有的自我和他者的区分都没有，他似乎觉得他身上的钱、肢体和血液都是他身体的一部分，拿出哪个部分给别人也很正常。

他甚至没法说出完整的长句子。

布鲁斯忽然想到克拉克•肯特，文笔平实通畅，感情丰沛，蜗居在体育版，但每遇大事，笔下引经据典，汪洋恣肆。

他原本应该是另外一个模样。  
  
  


克拉克看着他。神色显而易见的紧张。  
  


该怎样对待一个不是克拉克·肯特的卡尔-艾尔？  
  


布鲁斯拉着他站起来。  
  


他不知道该怎样对待一个不是克拉克·肯特的卡尔-艾尔，但……拉着他四处看看，总还是能做到的。他刚才已经问过了，大都会博物馆在这附近重建了（没错，它被毁了）。而这里距离最近的车站路程只有半个小时左右，而到去哥谭只有灰狗巴士，在下午五点多。虽说午夜才会到哥谭，但哥谭骑士惧怕哥谭暗夜？少开玩笑了。

布鲁斯对自己说，在没有技术手段限制卡尔-艾尔之前，让他建立和世界的感情联系是最有效的限制手段。

——如果有时间的话，本来可以……

他把脑子里冒出头的想法掐灭。  
  
  
  


大都会博物馆本是由私人收藏馆演变而来的，重建后，原有的殖民地时期风格的装饰完全消失殆尽，取而代之的是现代化十足的后现代建筑模式。幸运的是，大都会博物馆被烧毁时，许多重要文物被借出外展，兼之博物馆工作人员逃生时抢救了部分展柜，许多遗存还是保留了下来。二十余年来，大都会又购入了许多文物、承担了几次重要的展览，慢慢地恢复了元气。  
  


在博物馆那副银白色的外壳进入视线的那一瞬间，布鲁斯就感到克拉克抓着他的手猛地紧了，然后一松。布鲁斯立时攥住克拉克的手，在他一飞逃走之前把他拽回地面。

他紧紧抓着克拉克的两只手，盯着他的眼睛，温言软语：“这是博物馆。她是收藏缪斯的宝物的地方*。我只是想和你一起进去看看。里面有拉斐尔主题的画展——”他观察着克拉克的神色，“还有原住民民族学的展出。很多别的你没见过的东西。里面有灯，灯不是红色的。一点也不黑。”

克拉克看着他，眼睛里简直写着不可置信。

“就只是……相信我。”布鲁斯说。

克拉克眉毛耷拉下来，明显的害怕又不得不答应的表情。布鲁斯觉得自己像是在逼迪克吃芥末。

克拉克点头。

布鲁斯忍不住拍了拍他的脸颊：“不用害怕。就像我之前说的……我只会带你出去，看点别的，我不会伤害你。明白吗？”他想了想，又说，“而且事实上，你足够有力。只要学会控制自己，你会是这个星球上最强大的生物。”

克拉克脸上发苦。他说：“我不喜欢这个词。”

“哪个词？”布鲁斯问。难得的完整的话。他想。

“强大。”  
  
  


当布鲁斯和克拉克一起站在大都会的巨幅高分辨率投影展厅前看《雅典学院》的投影时，他不得不拽住不自觉地要飞起来看柏拉图的面容的克拉克。他轻声地向克拉克解释那张画，告诉他那张群星闪耀的画上面每一个人的名字，告诉他那张画的中心透视点和完美的拱门对称设计，告诉他爱和理性，向神灵追寻的启示和向现世生发的课题。宏大、纯净、热烈。

他又带着克拉克去另外一个展厅，在那里克拉克被《椅中圣母》的原本吸引住了眼神。因为西欧的沦陷，中南欧岌岌可危。佛罗伦萨的庇蒂美术馆不得不将他们的藏品通过航空运往美国。他们甚至不敢走北冰洋航线，几经辗转，越过了俄罗斯，在日本停留了一天，跨过太平洋后，圣母坐在了这里。她抱着自己的儿子，穿着普通的意大利妇女的装束，神色温柔。克拉克的眼睛紧紧地盯着他们抱在一起的模样，看着那位母亲和她的儿子。温情、世俗，但是也神圣。  
  


布鲁斯看着全副心神投入画展中的克拉克，心想，对于世界上的美和温柔，他是多么的敏感。  
  
  


尽管脱离了囚笼之后这具躯体拥有无比强大的能量，但在此刻，他放任自己沉入俗世最平凡的爱之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.“日光底下，并无新事。”——传道书1；9。这一章主要是克拉克认识世界的日常（？）他对什么都好奇，因为他几乎什么都不知道。但是对他来说的新鲜的其实都是旧的，反而是他本人对世界来说是个新鲜事物，再加上克拉克算是能够走在阳光下了，就用了这个引用这个做标题了，带点反讽吧。引用的那句话意思也挺明显的：脱离狂风暴雨。当然，布鲁斯一定会带着他回去的，大局为重。  
> 2.我是喜欢塞小细节的，比如本文，克拉克掏钱掏的慢是因为他不知道该用多大力气；布鲁斯试图照顾克拉克的面子而买了一根他并不想吃的热狗；克拉克因为被塞在实验室里，日常就是发呆、被做实验，所以生活语言不会用反而科研词会很多，而且语法不怎么样，直接把屈折语当黏着语用不顾句子结构……等等等等。前面两篇也有！比如老太太打开电视机是因为克拉克盯着电视机看之类的……我再多问一个，有人想过克拉克为什么盯着电视机看吗？这种小细节大家可以搞没奖竞猜鸭（nitama）  
> 3.这里克拉克的实验生活我直接自己私设了，闪点附的超人单行漫画我个人觉得emm哈哈哈。莱恩将军还能拿卡尔当儿子看，卡尔被离开基地的情节和闪点悖论本篇不一样，路易斯又死在克拉克怀里……我觉得按那个养法卡尔长不成闪点悖论本篇里那个恐惧自己力量的样子。还有个莫名其妙的反派（  
> 4.博物馆词根是MUSE。


End file.
